Ultraman Jack
, formerly known as , |Urutoraman Nisei}} or , is the fourth Ultra Warrior to arrive on Earth, debuting in Return of Ultraman episode 1 "All Monsters Attack". He is the second Ultra Warrior to have a similar appearance to the original Ultraman, as well as the second Ultra Warrior to have a signature weapon, in the form of the Ultra Bracelet, a trait he shares with Ultraseven, and he possesses many similar powers to his predecessors. He was also the first Ultra Warrior to have a deep relationship with his human host, Hideki Goh. Conception Etymology When Tsuburaya created Return of Ultraman, they had originally drafted for the star Ultra Warrior to be the original Ultraman, but when the show aired they left it ambiguous to who the "Returning Ultraman" really was. Further more, when the Original Ultraman and Ultraseven made an appearance half way through the show, the situation became more complex. Jack went on through the 70's with being referred to as "Returning Ultraman" and etc. (see above). It wasn't until Ultraman ZOFFY: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army in 1984 that the then president of Tsuburaya Productions, Satsuki Tsuburaya officially gave the name Ultraman Jack, which was a left over prototype name for Ultraman Taro, as the Ultra warrior's official name. Design As the next generation after Ultraman and Ultraseven, Tsuburaya Productions made Jack's design similar to the original Ultraman. Some of the changes included were the Ultra Bracelet, the stripes on his body, as well as modifying his Color Timer. While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red patterns on Ultraman Jack's silver suit are slightly different, and he can be distinguished by his shorter "pants", fuller "sleeves" and "knee pads", and pinstripes along the red areas. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras who does not require a transformation device. Hideki Goh, the human host for Ultraman Jack, simply raises his hands to transform at will when Ultraman Jack signals him to do so, or sometimes even against his will in a very desperate situation. Also, there are times when Hideki Goh tries to transform, only to have the process blocked due to Ultraman Jack refusing to transform under the circumstances. History Return of Ultraman A racer named Hideki Goh was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters, and was mortally wounded when rescuing a young boy, eventually dying as he arrived at the hospital. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room, Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years earlier. Impressed by his previous act of heroism, Jack had made Hideki Goh his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards, Goh used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Arstron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Arstron, Goh applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. ]] After learning to control Jack's power while defeating Takkong, Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Bracelet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Goh's dreams, Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a monster that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known, he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Goh's friends hostage by having Zetton threaten them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends, and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Cross, Zetton was quickly taken down. This proved that Ultras can take down Zetton. Jack then flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards, Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host. Hideki Goh still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Ace After the Sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron, Jack, the Ultra Brothers, and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life, with Ace being assigned to protect Earth. Jack also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha and found out that there was his name on a cross. Yapool summoned Baraba to destroy Earth as the Ultras realized it was all a trap. Ace tried to return to Earth, but cold winds on the other planet weakened the Ultra brothers. The rest of the Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace to fly back to Earth, only for them to get tied on their crosses. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, and took Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their remaining energy from their color timers, Ace was able to defeat him with Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Baraba. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, Jack and the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and were shocked to see that Ace had turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, and they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while Jack and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the Alien, Jack tried to get Ultraman and Zoffy out, but was trapped to after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet. Later, after they were all turned to statues. Ace "de-turn" him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father of Ultra back to the land of light as he gave all his energy to Ace to save him. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Jack, with the other Ultra brothers, revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land of Light, Jack and the Ultra Brothers were waiting for Taro when he Arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and the Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Bell. In episode 29, after Bemstar was revived by Yapool, ZAT were watching footage of Ultraman Jack fighting Bemstar to defeat Bemstar the same way Jack did. Ultraman Jack and the Ultra Brothers joined Kotaro for some lunch on Earth but then Zoffy told them about Alien Temperor and said that Temperor will turn Earth into a warzone if the Ultra Brothers fight him so they let Ultraman Taro fight Temperor alone only for Taro to nearly die. Goh swaps bodies with Tado Nambara to make sure Taro won't depend on the Ultra Brothers. Ace and Ultraman Jack became extremely worried for Taro and want help him unlike the other Ultra Brothers. However after a memorial was held for the ZAT members that "died", Kotaro meets the disguised Ultra Brothers after he runs out of ZAT base. Then Kitajama and Vice Captain (Ultraseven and Ultraman) tell Kotaro that they'd rather wait on the Ultra Brothers which angers Kotaro and fights Temperor. After the Ultra Brothers thinking that Taro disappeared, they transform in there Ultra forms only for Taro in a Ultra Ball to destroy Alien Temperor. However the fight wasn't over. After Alien Temperor's first death, the Ultra Brothers now in there original human forms meet with Kotaro and Ace and Jack show regret for not helping him. However Kotaro becomes arrogant and cocky about killing Alien Temperor saying it was a piece of cake and Kotaro leaves to ZAT. The Ultra Brothers where became very disappointed and angered especially Ace. As Zoffy breaks the news that Temperor has revived, the Ultra Brothers go into their ZAT human forms and launch a attack on Temperor with the ZAT attack planes only for Kotaro being very cocky and just uses a car to make Temperor dizzy and run away. The Ultra Brothers agree if Kotaro is still cocky he may not be a Ultra Brother. As Temperor's new plot works,he captures Kotaro in his tiny cape and is prepared to kill him. The Ultra Brothers as ZAT fire the Storium Ray from the plane, only for Temperor to not have a scratch and nearly kills Kotaro. After a chat between Kotaro and Zoffy as Dr. Ohanti the Ultra Brothers are exposed by Temperor and must take cover. At first the Ultra Brothers (including Kotaro) disguise as volleyball player only for Temperor to instantly expose them. Kotaro however manages to let Kittari (the son of Dr. Ochanti) to use the Ultra Balls that were used to stop Temperor the first time again and this time all of the Ultra Brothers finally fight and managed to kill Temperor and his ship. The rest of the Ultra Brothers offically call Taro a Ultra Brother and wave him goodbye and remind Taro of teamwork. Ultraman Jack fought Tyrant on Jupitor after Zoffy, Ultraman, and Seven were defeated. As Jack was defeated, he sent the SOS, but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Jack fought Dorobon in space after he escaped from the Space Prison of Nebula M78. Jack used his Cinerama Shot on him, but Dorobon blocked it with his weapon and defeated him in the chaos of the chase, landing on Earth. When Hideki Goh transformed into Jack, Dorobon gave him the ship with Hitomi held captive. While fighting the monster, Dorobon took off his Color Timer, causing Ultraman Jack to deflate like a balloon. Taro saved him by putting his Color Timer back on him, and they left for M78. Ultraman Leo Ultraman Jack went to get Ultraseven's Ultra Eye but he was stopped by Ashuran. Jack couldn't fight him with the Capsule monster, Sevengar, in hand, so he fled to Earth and gave Seven's human form Sevengar to fight Ashuran. Sevengar was winning, and was about to finish Ashuran off, when his time limit ran out of time. Later, he and Leo fought and defeated Ashuran. He took Seven's Ultra Eye and went back to the Land of Light to fix it. When the evil Alien Babarue managed to trap Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and transformed into him to fool the Ultras. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he managed to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading toward a collision with the Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The Ultra Brothers assisted Ultraman & told them that it was not Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra". The Ultras were shocked and chased him all the way to Earth but not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about the incident. Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers as the Ultra Brothers landed on Earth. Thinking that harm might come to his brother, Gen would not be held off by Dan and the two started to fight. The Ultra Brothers fought the fake "Astra" in hope to retrieve the Ultra Key. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra but he managed to get up. Dan Moroboshi beat Gen Otori unconscious and he began to use his Ultra powers to weaken Astra. However, Gen recovered and beat Dan, rendering him unconscious. He transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he helped the beaten Astra, asked him what he did but Astra did not answer. He begged the brothers to stop. They denied his request and told Leo that the consequence of stealing the Key was the collision of the Land of Light with Earth. At that same moment, the Land of Light was getting closer to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur. Massive earthquakes created gigantic fissures on the ground. The Ultra Brothers renewed their attack against Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Triple Ray against Astra. Leo, however, shielded Astra with his body, causing serious damage and fell to the ground unconscious. Astra mocked the Ultra Brothers and was about to shoot them using the Key. Suddenly, a mighty thunder and lightning from the sky hit "Astra", knocking him to the ground. The Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Out of the blue, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to see the true nature of "Astra". He fired his ray to "Astra", removing the disguise to reveal Alien Babarue. Ultraman King ordered the brothers to return to the Land of Light while Leo, after recovering, flew to where the real Astra was imprisoned. Returning to Earth, the UN was about to launch a rocket to destroy the in-coming planet while Dan and the MAC prepared for a counter-attack. Leo and Astra, reunited, used their power to restore the key. Alien Babarue, dismayed at the return of Astra, fought both of them, hoping to retrieve the key. While Dan and the MAC distracted Babarue, Astra tried to return the key to the Land of Light but was stopped by Babarue's chain. The more powerful Leo assisted and held the alien long enough for Astra to fly off to the planet of the Ultras. Leo killed Babarue with his kick and Astra managed to return the Key to its rightful place. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Jack reappeared in the film The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons, and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace were fighting, U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When The Ultras were about to launch there rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire and miss, their rays would destroy the Earth, so The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided the only way to defeat it and Yapool, was to seal it under the sea with the Final Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along with Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Now taking on the forms of Shin Hayata, Dan Moroboshi, Hideki Goh and Seiji Hokuto, the four Ultra Brothers were stranded on Earth. Then 20 years later 2006, Hideki Goh is revealed to have become a racing coordinator and instructor. He later met Mirai Hibino in person when Shin Hayata gathered the Ultra Brothers stranded on Earth. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius, Dan and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Hayata, Dan and Goh initially refused due to their worry of breaking the Final Cross Shield, but after a short while, they all agreed after remembering their duties as Ultramen. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage. He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time. U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Choju easily beaten down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated it once and for all. Ultraman Mebius When Goh Hideki saw that Deathrem had GUYS captive, Deathrem told him that he can't transform or else they will die. After Mebius was defeated, Hideki Goh talked with Mebius and then Mebius went out to fight again. When the people showed their support for Mebius, Deathrem decide to destroy GUYS, but Hideki Goh transformed into Jack and blocked the fireballs that Deathrem sent. After Mebius used the Mebium Burst, Jack helped him with the Specium Ray and Hideki Goh was seen at the end driving away. At the end of the series Jack went to help the Ultra Brothers unblock the Sun's block. Jack talked to Ikaruga George saying they shouldn't give up. Jack use the Specium Ray to unblock the Sun. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman Jack appears as an alternate universe version of himself in this movie. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie When Ultraman Belial was released from prison by Alien Zarab, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace , and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Jack was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Saga Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King, and Verokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to the Future Earth World's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The five Legendary Ultra Brothers arrived in the fray, and Ultraman Jack fought against his old opponent Black King. After a relatively short battle, Ultraman Jack used his signature weapon, the Ultra Lance, and destroyed Black King once again. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Ultraman Jack participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Jack was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll. However, he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Jack fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraman Jack was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that lent him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Ginga Strium. Jack's power was used twice, among them were Ultra Shot against Sadola and Ultra Barrier for Hikaru to escape Yapool's Dimensional Rift. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth was done. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Jack was the one that sealed away Maga-Jappa, the King Demon Beast of Water, in ancient times. Jack's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster in present times and was used to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Specium Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Jack, along with Zoffy and Seven, appeared in this miniseries. In the episode 2, Jack informs Zoffy about the evil aura of Planet Yomi and after a quick discussion, he along with his captain and Seven left the Space Garrison Headquarters. Later in the episode 4, Jack is the fist Ultra in assist Zero. Jack confronts his old enemies: Gudon and Twin Tail. Jack quickly confronts his old enemies. The evil duo of Gudon and Twin Tail was easily controlled by the Ultra. Jack threw and kicked the two monsters without much effort until finally it shot its Specium Ray to Gudon killing it, and later used its Ultra Lance to cross Twin Tail, thus eliminating both enemies. Ultraman Geed Jack was among the Ultra Warriors who fought against Belial and his army in the Omega Armageddon. Jack could only gaze at their failures as Belial succeeded in triggering the Crisis Impact before Ultraman King scarified his life to undo the damage Belial had caused. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes The 6 Ultra Brothers had Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato in their Ultra forms transported to the Space Garrison Headquarters in the Land of Light, without them knowing what was going on. Taro welcomed them to the Land of Light. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Nackle named Odyssa and his Black King once fought Ultraman Jack, and lost. After that, he gave up being a warrior, heading to Earth to live a peaceful life. Profile - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman Jack }} Stats *'Height': 40 m (also can shrink down to micro or human size) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': 17,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Traveling Speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 220 knots *'Jump Distance': 400 m *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t *'Hearing': Capable of hearing a falling needle tip 200 km away *'Head': Two thousand times as hard as iron *'Occupation': After the his time on Earth he became a teacher of the Space Garrison Earth Division dojo. *'Hobbies': Mountain climbing *'Family Structure': **'Father': A secretary of Ultra Science and Technology **'Mother': A worker at the Space Garrison's Information Center **'Wife': Sister of Mother of Ultra (Revealed in an article in an issue of Shogakukan magazine) Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. Activty time lasts 3 minutes. *'Ultra Armor': Jack's skin has the standard strength of an Ultra. Unlike the original Ultraman, he is vulnerable to electricity but is able handle the explosion of a nuclear missile. Transformation Hideki Goh can transform into Ultraman Jack by using Willpower, as long as Jack allows him to. This is mostly signified by Goh waving or holding one of his arms above his body and Ultraman Jack is summoned. In desperate times, Hideki can transform instantaneously. Ultrmn Jack H Rise.gif|Hideki Goh transforming JackRise.gif|Ultraman Jack's original rise Jack's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraman Jack's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Rise III.png|Ultraman Jack's rise in Ultraman Saga Spark Doll Ultraman Jack became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Jack's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Techniques Special * : Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. On the official English site, it is referred to as the Spacium Beam, after the term "space". * / : A razer sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. * : A misty light attack that Jack fires from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. * : Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. * : A plasma beam fired from Jack's hand in a similar style to Zoffy's M87 Ray, only Jack extends his right hand forward then places his left hand on his right upper arm. He can also fire another variant to reduce a corpse to bones. * : Ultraman Jack can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. * : Another attack fired from Jack's eyes, while additionally bending his elbows. * : Light bullets are fired from Jack's fingertips. It was used against Varricane. * : Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. * : A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings. Used against Alien Temperor. * : Jack can spray a freezing mist from his hand. * : Jack puts his palms together and emits explosive flashes. * : Using both hands, Jack unleashes a ray of light that hold an enemy in place. * : A spark of light that stops an enemy. SpeciumRay(Jack).gif|Specium Ray JackSlash.gif|Ultra-Slash/Dismembering Halo Ultraman-Jack-Fog-Beam.jpg|Fog Beam Jack Cinerama Shot.png|Cinerama Shot NotM87.gif|Ultra Shot imageskskksbihhihihhih.jpg|Fluroscope Ray Ultra_Eyes.png|Ultra Eye Light Ultra Rocket.jpg|Ultra Rocket Bullets Hand_Beam.png|Hand Beam JackUltraFrost.png|Ultra Frost JackUltraFlash.png|Ultra Flash JackStopRay.png|Stop Ray StopFlash.png|Stop Flash Physical *'Ultra Kick': A powerful kick using both feet. ** : A kick that is used while jumping extremely high. It can go over barriers, such as Kingsaurus III's. ** : Jack kicks the enemy while in a backward rotation, high in the sky. **'Dive Kick': A diving kick. ** : A skill to kick with both feet squarely. * : Jack summons his whole body's strength to break free from binds. * : Jack leaps at his enemy and tackles them. *'Ultra Chop': A chop technique. ** : A powerful chop that can finish off enemies. ** : Jack uses his hand to decapitate a monster. * : A throwing technique. * : Jack lifts up the enemy and flies away. * : Jack lifts up the enemy and slams them on the ground. * : Jack picks up his enemy from behind, jumps up, and throws them, making them land on their head. * : Ultraman Jack crosses his hands to deflect attacks. * : By gathering energy around his body, Jack can unleash a full body emission to knock off enemies. * : Jack spins at high speeds, clearing the area of storm clouds by using an energy field. ** : Jack turns his whole body into a drill, to dig underground. ** : By spinning very fast in mid-air, Jack can vaccuum up his enemies and destroy them. * : Jack lifts up the opponent and throws it high into the air and finishes it off with a Specium Ray. Used to defeat Zetton Ⅱ. Ultraman-Jack-Ultra-Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick Ryusei.gif|Meteor Kick JackSliceHand.png|Slice Hand JackUltraThrow.png|Ultra Throw Jack Ultra V Barrier.jpg|Ultra V Barrier JackBodySpark.png|Body Spark JackUltraSpin.png|Ultra Spin JackUltraDrill.png|Ultra Drill JackUltraPropeller.png|Ultra Propeller JackUltraHurricane.gif|Ultra Hurricane Other * : A technique to lift up objects mentally. * : A barrier technique. Makes a wall of light in front of him. * : Another barrier technique. Can be used to stop a tsunami by using energy waves. * : Jack shoots a beam that makes a barrier around an object. * : Like other Ultras, Jack can create an Ultra Sign. * : After catching Red Killer's knives, Jack uses them to slice him in a counterattack. * : Jack can transfer his energy to another Ultra, either to charge up their attacks or give them power. JackUltraWillpower.png|Ultra Psychokinesis JackUltraBarriYA.png|Ultra Barrier (1) JackUltraBAAria.png|Ultra Barrier (2) JackBarrierRay.png|Barrier Ray Jack Sign.png|Ultra Sign UltraCrossSlash.png|Ultra Cross Slash Zoffy 01image.jpg|Ultra Charge Combination * : Jack can combine either his Specium Ray or Cinerama Shot with other Ultras to form a powerful attack. * : A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. * : A combination of Jack's, Ace's and 80's beam. Only used on Ultraman Belial. * : Jack combine his Specium Ray with Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. * : Jack's Ultra Charge is used together with Seven, Ultraman, and Ace. Used to revive Mebius in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. ** : Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, holding their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Baraba. GrandSpark.gif|Grand Spark FinalCrossShield.jpeg|Final Cross Shield Combined Ray.png|Combined Ray Ts.jpeg|Triple Ray Energy release.jpeg|Energy Exposure Ec.jpeg|Energy Charge Weapons * : A multi-purpose weapon that can transform into any of the following: ** : A thrown weapon that can cut down opponents easily. It was used frequently by Jack to kill monsters such as Bemstar, Alien Grotes, Nokogilin, Leogon, Gronken and Plooma. It can also be used as a close ranged cutting weapon. It can also split into multiple projectiles. ** : An explosive device. ** : It can destroy monster in a hit. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. *** : A modified version of Ultra Lance with the blade part of it was replaced with a cross, it was used against Draculas and Alien Bat. ** : A shield which is powerful enough to deflect any attacks. It was used against Snowgon. ** : Has the ability to weaken an enemy's mirage like Paragon. ** : A harpoon-like weapon used to kill Vacuumon. The tip of it had been filled with a specialized venom. ** : A whip-like ability used against Red Killer. ** : A fire-wheel attack used against Alien Varduck. ** : Used to rescue a falling man from hitting the ground. ** : A boomerang similar in shape to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. It was used in Episode 37 to hurt Black King, but it didn't affect him. ** : Rays of light fired from the Ultra Spark. It was used on Episode 19 to defeat Sartan. ** : Used to reflect the enemy's rays at them. It was used against Builgamo. ** : A spark of light emitted from the Ultra Bracelet. It has explosive properties. ** : The Ultra Bracelet can shine a bright light to illuminate dark areas. ** : The Ultra Spark is capable of turning into an electrical weapon for shocking attacks. ** : If ripped apart or dismembered, Jack's Bracelet can help him reform back to his usual self. ** : The Ultra Bracelet emits a light that shrinks down what it comes into contact with. ** : Used during the battle with Magnedon to stop water in the dam from flowing out. ** : By aiming the face of the Ultra Bracelet at sunlight, the user can recharge themselves. ** : Allows Jack to be free from an enemy's magnetic force. It emits a yellow spiral ray from the Ultra Bracelet, to neutralize magnetic force. It was used during the battle against Magnedon. ** : Emits a green spiral of light rays from the Ultra Bracelet, capable of lifting an enemy into the air while Ultraman lifts him into space. Was used during the battle with Magnedon. ** : A left handed chop that was strengthened by the power of the Ultra Bracelet. It was used against Gronken to chop his arms off. ** : Heat is generated from the Ultra Bracelet and evaporates water. After the battle, evaporated water has falls as heavy rain. Ultra Spark Jack.jpg|Ultra Spark imagekdkdkdkskkskakdkdds.jpg|Bracelet Bomb UltraLance.jpg|Ultra Lance bd.jpg|Ultra Cross Ultra shield.jpg|Ultra Defender Strange Light Mirror.jpg|Light-Changing Mirror Vacuumon inside.png|Bracelet Needle Bracelet Whip.jpg|Bracelet Whip Ultra Fire Ball.jpg|Ultra Fire Ring image BB.jpg|Bracelet Boomerang image MFR.jpg|Ultra Super Ray UltraBraceletReflect.png|Ultra Reflection Ability UltraEmmission.png|Ultra Emission BraceletLight.png|Ultra Flash SparkBlitz.png|Spark Blitz UltraRegenerationPower.png|Ultra Regeneration Power BraceletShrinkingAbility.png|Shrinking Ability DamDammingAbility.png|Dam Damming Ability EnergyRevivalAbility.png|Energy Regeneration Ability ReleasingAbility.png|Magnetism Blocking Ability BraceletAntiGravityBeam.png|Anti-Gravity Ray UltraWaterEvaporation.png|Water Evaporation Ability Suit Gallery 056ee7d3Jack.png|''Return of Ultraman'' Suit Jack Suits.png|''Return of Ultraman'' Suit Variations JackAce.png|''Ace'' Suit Jack Taro.jpg|''Taro'' Suit (first) Jack in Taro ep 34.png|''Taro'' Suit (second) Jack Leo.jpg|''Leo'' Suit 4 Jack (3).png|Heisei Suit (first) Ultraman Jack Data.png|Heisei Suit (second) Ultraman Jack data.png|New Generation Suit Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Jack appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 and 3. Ultraman: Monster Crisis Jack also appears in Ultraman: Monster Crisis, as the main protagonist. Trivia *Originally, Ultraman Jack was meant to be Ultraman, whom would have returned to Earth as referenced by the show's name was Return of Ultraman but this decision was scrapped and he was made as a separate character out of respect to the late Eiji Tsuburaya, who passed away in 1970. However, the name of the show still remained "Return of Ultraman". **In the originally concept for Return of Ultraman, Hideki Goh was meant to use the Beta Capsule to become Ultraman Jack, like how Shin Hayata transforms to Ultraman but this decision was also scrapped. *When Tsuburaya officially made the decision to rename Ultraman Jack from New Ultraman in 1984, which was over a decade since the character's creation, older fans were angered, preferring for Jack's name to remain as "New Ultraman". In present time this complaint has faded away. **Jack's name was decided by a contest held by Tsuburaya and Bandai, which was held after licensing issues over the Ultraman's name. ***Jack's name comes from the western fairy tales of "Jack the Giant-Slayer" or "Jack and the Beanstalk", which was one of the contending names Tsuburaya Prod. had in line when creating Ultraman Taro. **In the Malaysian dub of Ultraman Ace episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". **In Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Leo, Jack is called "Shinman" (New Ultraman - Shin Urutoraman) **Jack was also the first Ultra Warrior not to have his series named after him, due to the fact that he was only given his official name long after his series ended. *Jack is the first instance of an Ultra Warrior being afraid to fight a monster (Alien Bat's Zetton). **Jack was also the first Ultra Warrior not to fight an evil clone or imitation of himself in his original series. *When Jack used ray attacks, the sound effect of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray was heard instead of Ultraman's Specium Ray. However, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Jack used Specium Ray's sound effect instead. *When Ace Killer removes Jack's Bracelet, Jack becomes weakened. It is never explained why or how this weakens Jack, as Ace Killer is never shown taking energy from him. *Although Jiro Dan, the actor who portrayed Hideki Goh, is Jack's current voice actor, Jack's grunts still reuses modified and high pitched version of Ultraman's produced by Masao Nakasone. However, Ultraman Mebius and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie are the only time Jiro Dan's grunts were used for Jack. *In the 52nd episode of Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack was portrayed by the same suit used for Ultraman with more silver than red, and also red gloves and boots. He also didn't have his Ultra Bracelet. Also, Jack's Color Timer's sound was a high pitch version of Taro's. *In Ultraman Leo, Jack is seen wearing the Taro Bracelet instead of the Ultra Bracelet. *Jack is the only Ultra so far to have his Color Timer "taken off" of him, it being ripped off by Dorobon in Taro. ja:ウルトラマンジャック (帰ってきたウルトラマン) id:Ultraman Jack ms:Ultraman Jack Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Return of Ultraman Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras